A Post Owl from Hagrid? Yeah Right
by texaswookie
Summary: All right we all love Hagrid we all know he has an interesting taste in interesting animals. So how did he manage to pick out a snowy white Owl? Here in these one shots Harry gets animals that Hagrid would more likely have given him for pets


Disclaimer Disclaimer Rowling own it all.

All right someone wanted a more impressive chapter then the short thing I gave so I pulled this together this is as filled out as its going to be though.

* * *

Harry smiled as he looked down at the pet that Hagrid had given to him. It was a small black kitten with small dark circles on it. What is it? The boy questioned as he stroked the creatures fur lovingly. This was the first gift that he could really remember ever getting and could hardly believe that this small animal was his.

Hagrid beamed at the boy who obviously recognized a good animal when he saw one. "E's a Nundu Arry, wit dis one protectin ya ya'll nevah have ta worry about any o de Death Eater's coming after ya and they make fer good companions to cause e is a cat and all." Hagrid said as he scratched the cutie on the back of the head. "When E gets bigger he'll start showing his abilities and I'll show ya just how ta best train him. I've read books on tah train him you know." The large man proudly told the 11 year old boy.

"Neat," the green-eyed boy said as he continued petting the animal, "I think I'll name him Hedwig."

"Sounds like a nice an proper name Arry," the man said, "come along now though."

* * *

Harry nodded to the platinum headed boy who squeaked as he saw Hedwig.

Malfoy swallowed nervously the small kitten that the raven haired boy had was an animal that he had only ever seen pictures of in families library. "What th, th, the blazes is that thing?" The boy demanded, praying that he was wrong over what he was seeing. His father would be interested in knowing about some of Potter's security.

"This is Hedwig, he's a gift from Hagrid." Harry said as he lovingly scratched the cat's head. "He's really nice, though you have to keep the door open in a room cause he passes gas every now and then when he's not paying attention."

"Gas?" Draco squeaked as he edged back toward the door. "I think I need to go and talk with some family friends about something." He said as he began edging his way toward the door before rushing out nearly tripping on Crabbe and Goyle in his rush to get out.

Harry shook his head wondering what had gotten into the other boy. "Mental that one is," Ron said smirking as he watched the retreating figure.

* * *

Dumbledore looked at Hagrid in disbelief he had seen the small catlike creature sitting on Harry's shoulder and had immeditally summoned the groundskeeper to him. "Hagrid just what exactly did you buy Mr. Potter as a birthday gift?" He questioned the half giant. "I thought you had planned on an owl?"

"Well professor I was gonna follow your advice even saw this nice little snowy white owl, but then I noticed the little bugger that I gave Arry and thought that he would do better wit something that could protect im and Hedwig is a lot more interesting a pet than a post owl. E's even following the requirements o being a cat so we don't have ta worry too much about the rules."

"A technicality Hagrid?" Albus questioned the man slightly amused at the defense that his friend was giving. He wondered if Hogwarts would survive Harry Potter and Hedwig.

* * *

Harry and Ron looked at the bathroom door where the crashing and screaming of Hermione and the troll were coming from before they reluctantly opened the door. Harry felt a squirming in his robe pocket and watched as Hedwig climbed out of his pocket and then headed through the partially open door. Sighing Harry charged in after his familiar with Ron following behind them.

The two boys found the snarling troll towering over Hermione. "Oi, over here scale face!" Ron called out to the troll.

The two boys swallowed as they saw the troll turn and glare at them. The troll froze though as it heard a hissing sound and turned to look downward where Hedwig was hissing at it. The troll took one look at the black feline before it began rushing toward the farthest corner away from the trio. Harry was not about to question what was going on with the troll, grabbed Hermione's arm with one hand and scooped Hedwig up with the other and made a run for it. As they got out Ron slammed and locked the door behind them.

* * *

Harry sighed as he looked at the Basslisk as it slithered out of the nose of the statue. "Are you done show boating?" The twelve year old asked the sixteen year old memory who glared at the child that was mocking him.

"And what type of defense do you have?" The former head boy sneered.

"Oh nothing much just my familiar," Harry admitted.

Tom threw his head back and laughed at this, "you would challenge the creature of the Chamber of Secrets with just a familiar? You truly are a Gryffindor this should indeed be amusing."

"Oh Hedwig," Harry called out a soft padding sound could be heard and a small two year old panther slithered from around the corner. Harry smirked as he watched the fearsome Basslisk tounge shoot out before it began to nervously twitch as it eyed the big cat.

"It can't be," Tom Riddle said in shock as he stared at the feline. "A Nundu! You have a Nundu here, are you mad?"

"Yeah," Harry said with a grin as he activated the bubble head charm bracelet that Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick, had all insisted that he have. The confidence that Tom had a moment before died out and the boy looked nervous for the first time. How was he supposed to come back if Potter ordered his pet to use its poison breath? If it did it would kill the Weasley girl Potter had him at a stalemate. A simple 2nd year had him the Heir of Slytherian at a stalemate.

* * *

Ron looked at Hermione in disbelief. "As if Harry's terror wasn't bad enough, now Scabbers and I have to deal with that thing?" Ron questioned as he nodded toward the bowlegged monstrosity of a cat that Hermione was holding in her arms. Harry rolled his eyes not feeling like getting into another argument with the redhead over the safety of owning a Nundu. He and Hedwig were a team to get one you got the other. Besides Hedwig looked much better than that pile of fur that called itself a cat.

* * *

Hedwig let out a scream as he pounced between Harry, Hermione, Black and the Dementors. The Nundu snarled and the Dementors stopped as the Nundu was one of the few creatures that had a chance of hurting them. The creatures circled around looking for a way in. Harry tried his patronus but was quickly fading the only reason he had lasted as long as he had was because Hedwig was guarding them from the Dementors.

* * *

Harry swallowed nervously at the dragon that was between him and the golden egg. He hesitantly pulled out the special whistle that Hagrid had crafted for him and Sirus had enchanted for him and Hedwig and blew. A moment later Hedwig came bounding onto the pitch having heard the whistle that had been enchanted for his ears. While the Nundu and Hungarian Horntail growled at each other Harry summoned his broom.

* * *

Harry groaned as he saw the pair of Dementors coming down the alley toward him and Dudley. Reaching into his pocket he drew the whistle out and was about to blow when Dudley ran into him and made him drop the whistle. Crap Harry thought as he began searching for it before he forgot about the whistle and shot a patronus at the monsters.

* * *

Harry chuckled at the photo on the _Quibbler_ which showed Hedwig boxing his head playfully as he shyly tried to hide behind the newspaper. The Nundu looked like nothing more than the overgrown kitty cat that Hagrid often claimed that he was. Harry knew his familiar was dangerous but Hedwig wasn't dangerous to him and Hedwig was his best protector. He would have to be insane to give his close friend up.


End file.
